1. Field of the Invention
The pipe clamp of this invention is designed for underwater use or for other remotely-located applications by a robotic device. The purpose of the clamp is to seal pipeline leaks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A pipe clamp is a device for repairing a localized leak in the wall of a pipe without the need for replacing the pipe. A pipe clamp consists essentially of a resilient gasket that is placed over the leak. A two-piece cylindrical clamp is fitted over the pipe and gasket whereupon the two pieces are bolted together, using four or more bolts and nuts. When bolted together, the clamps cause the gasket to seal off the hole in the pipe. The advantage of such devices is that the pipeline need not be taken out of service and the repair response time is virtually instantaneous. Pipe clamps typically are made to fit specific standard pipe sizes although some devices are made to be adjustable over a limited range of different sizes.
Pipe clamps of the type described are commonly used in land-based applications and underwater by divers. However, in extremely deep water, beyond normal divers' capability, manned submarines and/or robots are used for pipeline maintenance work. As pointed out previously, pipe-clamp halves are normally bolted together over a leak. It so happens that, despite their usefulness, the manipulator arms of submarines or robots cannot efficiently thread together a nut and a bolt.
There is a need for a pipe clamp for underwater or remote use that can be handled efficiently by the manipulator arms of a submarine or robot.